


Sorrow And Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: River watches the doctor die and has feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Damn Daleks

"You idiot," River screamed as she bent down next to her husband’s unmoving form. She brushed the ridiculous fringe he had away from his eye and sniffled. "I told you not to provoke the Dalek when I wasn’t here yet. Now look at what happened."

"River," The Doctor whimpered, bringing his hand to hold the one she used to brush his fringe away. "I stopped them. That’s all." He coughed. "All that matters."

"Oh, and our child having a father is of no importance to you," She growled.

"My River, always so stubborn," He laughed, trying not to double over in pain. "I stopped them, so they wouldn’t come after the two of you," He hoarsely whispered.

"Yes, well." River swallowed. "You shouldn’t have been such a sentimental idiot." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, alwa," He began to whisper, his voice getting weaker with each word he tried to pronounce. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing stopped before he could finish saying one of the most important words involved in their relationship.

River rubbed at her eyes and wiped her nose, staring gloomily at her husband’s body. She couldn’t cry, not now. There would be time for that later. Right now, she had a husband to avenge and get home. She wouldn’t leave him with his worst enemies. She never would.

She stood up and grabbed a few explosives out of her bag. Positioning them on several key parts of the ship would be simple, seeing that they stood in its centre. She placed them and crouched down to her husband. Putting some coordinates into her manipulator, she smirked as the Daleks that she hadn’t shot on her way in approached. “Have fun,” She chuckled before disappearing with her husband’s body.

She placed his body on their living room sofa. Grabbing her scanner from her study, she decided to sit on the floor in front of his bo..the sofa. She watched the footage of the ship exploding and inwardly smirked, touching a protective hand to her belly. “It’s alright, little one. You’re safe now,” She reassured. “We’ll get through this. Ponds and Songs always do.” River Song would find a way to bring her husband back. She didn’t really have a choice in the matter.


	2. Four Months Earlier: A Teaser

River bit her lip. The test, it had to be wrong. It wasn't, though. She'd taken five of the bloody things. She touched her flat stomach, still trying to wrap her head around everything. She..she was pregnant. She rubbed at her temples with her other hand. The headmistress of Luna University was pregnant. One of the universe's best ex-theives was pregnant. More importantly, however, the Doctor's wife was pregnant. The Doctor's wife, that put her in a bad position. No one here knew, no one out there knew where she was, but word could spread. She'd have to tell her husband tonight. Paperwork, she'd finish paperwork in the meantime, and possibly...get in some shooting practice. Shooting practice always relaxed her.


End file.
